1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reminder note pads and the like. More specifically, it relates to shopping list devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that when a person goes to shop now-a-days in a supermarket, it is preferable to make out a shopping list before leaving home, so as to be sure that none of the needed food items are forgotten. Otherwise, if depending only on one's memory in a supermarket without a planned list, the sight of all the numerous products confuses the mind, so that it becomes difficult to remember what a person came to buy. So, a written shopping list helps. However, most shopping lists are written out as the items come to a person's mind, so that they are listed with all categories being mixed up. Accordingly, it is not unusual, while going through the different departments of the store, to overlook and forget some items. This situation is, consequently in need of an improvement.